


One of these days

by Individual_68



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Individual_68/pseuds/Individual_68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from browneyedgirl (aka my wife) </p><p>Lexa orders pizza</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one

Costia leaves again. 

The door closes quieter than expected behind her. Just moments ago harsh words were thrown like crockery. Voices raised like others might raise fists. Landing perfectly to leave bruises that can’t be seen. When you’ve been together long enough, you know just how to hurt. Where the soft flesh is exposed. 

And then it ends. Not with a bang, but a quietly closed door.

Lexa sighs almost as softly. Roughly rubs her face and looks around their apartment. Her apartment now. Clothes strewn around it. Artefacts of Costia packing a bag. To show the seriousness behind her words. A tactic that normally leads to Lexa pulling it roughly from her hands and tossing it across the room as they collapse into one another. Whispered apologies against tear stained lips. Before they fall into bed and kiss soft flesh so freshly scarred.

Their arguments have become more frequent. Sex less so. Laying together in a big cold bed. The gap between them ever widening. Both knowing that they should try to close the distance, but neither able nor willing. Neither wanting to show that weakness. And now they have come to this. 

The place seems so much bigger. So much more empty than it ever has before. She looks around again. Expecting to see blood splatter. Bodies strewn across the battle field. Some evidence. Proof of the conflict that has taken place here. And yet there is nothing. There has been nothing here for longer than either of them dared to admit. 

Sighing again as her stomach growls she checks them time. The fight began before dinner and waged for many hours. Though there was only one casualty the hostilities had been brutal. As she crosses over to the small kitchen Lexa tries to recall how it began, and fails. It quickly devolved from the original issue. Diverting to past transgressions. Unspoken grievances. Unsolved problems and festering issues. And when you both have an army of reasons behind you, the first strike becomes insignificant. Especially when you can feel the killing blow coming. Await death like an old friend. They had progressed to a point where they almost welcomed it. 

Opening the fridge Lexa finds no food held within it worth eating. Grabbing her phone she orders a pizza online. The last thing she wants is human contact. 

As she awaits the arrival of her sustenance, the silence encroaches on her once more. After so much noise it feels painful to hear nothing. As though the silence itself is another in the room. Docking her phone and pressing shuffle she intends to eradicate it. A harmonica softly plays the opening bars of the song. And she begins to pick up the living room. The pieces of her life. Of her heart.

By the time the intercom buzzes the living room is straight. Letting in the delivery she grabs cash from her wallet and makes her way to the door. As the first knock rings through the apartment the door is already being yanked open with more force than is entirely necessary. Hand thrust out ahead of her, brandishing the money like a weapon. Warding off any social interaction. Free hand held out to receive the food. 

Growling out to keep the change as she grabs the door to close it Lexa’s eyes briefly move up. Green meets blue. A second of eye contact. And Lexa loses her breath for a second. Forgets everything and just gets lost. As the door closes for the second time that night.


	2. Round 2

A few weeks have passed since Costia left the apartment. Lexa has barely left it, choosing instead to work from home. She tells her friends she’s not moping. Just trying to regain her balance. And sometimes she says it so she almost believes it herself. In the safety of her own head she might admit to missing the other woman’s comforting presence. The ring of her laughter, the lilt of her voice. The touch of her skin. 

There are other moments when all she feels is relief. The freedom that comes from a weight lifted from shoulders carrying it too long. Those moments are becoming more common. 

And that’s how Anya finds her one Saturday night. Sat in sweats and a tank top, sprawled on the couch as music fills the room. The silence still feels too loud. Too raw and recent. 

Despite her protests to the contrary, her show of strength, Anya refuses to leave. A pizza is ordered and for a moment Lexa’s heart constricts. Though she could not say why.

Passing as quickly as it arrived. They wait. Few words are spoken between such old friends. Anya knows Lexa is hurting, but also that she is mending. Like any new injury, time will heal it. She resists platitudes knowing that they would fall on deaf ears. And she has never been one to speak lies to a friend which neither placate nor help. 

Eventually they fall into a companionable silence. Simply let the music wash over them. Listen to the rise and fall of notes. The soothing sound of the singer as his weathered voice sings of lost loves and better times. The words fill Lexa, as they have the past few days. Like a salve to her soul delivered by an English man with an ear for love, loss, pain and all that is in between. 

Their reverie is broken by the shrill sound of the intercom. Anya moves to get it, but Lexa brushes her off. Her apartment, her treat. The other woman’s arguments die on her lips. Simply allows her to do as she wishes. 

Before Lexa reaches the button to buzz the pizza up there is a knock at the door. Looking through the peep hole she sees the pizza and those blue eyes that have not haunted her these past few weeks. Until that moment she had not thought of them. But as soon as they appear once more the world stops. And they fill up her vision. Her very being. And Lexa could not say why. Could not pinpoint the reason that she suddenly feels relaxed. Calm. Refreshed for the first time in longer than she remembers. 

Realising she is staring through a peep hole like a creeper she moves to open the door. This time handing the money over more slowly. Awkwardly. Taking the opportunity to take in the blonde before her during their brief exchange of money for pizza. 

The blonde offers her a sweet little smile before she turns to leave with a simple thank you for the tip Lexa doesn’t quite recall giving her. 

Stepping back and closing the door she stands there for a moment. She can move. She can breathe. She can think. She is not head over heels in love at first sight. But some piece of her just slipped back into place. In the jigsaw her life has become, she found a corner piece. And it has sky on it; the same shade as the pizza girls eyes.


	3. Third times the charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's third pizza order

Costia stands in the living room. A small cardboard box held tightly in her arms. Like a shield. She hasn’t spoken a word since entering the apartment to collect her remaining things. They had already agreed on which CDs and DVDs each could keep. Their silence should be amicable. But it is palpable and almost as loud as their last interaction in this place had become. 

Lexa leans against the door frame of the kitchen. Arms held across herself. Her aim to look nonchalant and disinterested. But really she too holds a barrier. Their walls are up for the first time in knowing each other. Neither trusting themselves to speak. It would be too easy for it all to start again. The fight, or something else. 

Looking around the room one more time Costia sees a place that no longer belongs to her. It is Lexa’s home now. No signs or signals of the life they shared. The furniture they bought together is still there. It has not been rearranged. But there is a sense that she no longer belongs here. They no longer belong here. No longer belong together. 

“I should go.”

The words ring out like gun shots. Startle Lexa from her thoughts. Sound as final as she had expected this moment to feel. 

When no reply beyond a nod is forth coming, Costia simply turns to leave. For a moment Lexa feels the urge to reach out. Touch her arm. And then what? They both know she should go. That it is time. And so she simply watches as the other woman leaves. A small cardboard box holding the last remains of their relationship. How can so much fit into something so small? But like ashes of a body, sometimes the size is inside your heart, not your hands.

The door closes quietly behind her. And Lexa releases a breath she might have been holding all these weeks. And it feels like her first. The end of something, yes. But the beginning of something new. The war might be over, and the bodies still need to be buried. The lost mourned for. But now peace has to take root and grow. 

She is exhausted. Emotions have never come easy to her. Sapping energy reserves quickly. And tonight is no different. And a night like this calls for comfort food.

She’s too antsy to wait for it to arrive. Instead she moves towards the bathroom. Clothes drop to the floor. Each piece hits and she imagines the dull thud of armour falling from her body to the ground. The warm water quickly falls on her skin. And cleanses her of the experience. The soap feels as though it cuts through layers of blood and dirt. Exposing her raw flesh anew. Standing with her head pressed against the glass door she lets the water wash over her. Soothing her tense muscles. Washing all traces from her skin. 

She dresses quickly. Hair now damp but not dripping. The intercom sounds as she leaves the bathroom. Buzzing up the food, she grabs her wallet on the way to the door. Remembering her recent pizza deliveries she might take a moment to check herself out in the mirror. May regret her choice of oversized tee and sweats. Could think she looks passable but could look cuter. But then she is Lexa, and she remembers she should not be thinking these things. 

Opening the door she awaits the food. Watches for the blonde, who quickly turns the hall corner. Pizza in hand. Lexa’s eyes take her in as a smile graces the other woman’s lips.

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” 

The brunette tries to hold back the smile and fails. She possibly will put more effort in this time. 

“Then you should not be the bringer of life giving food stuffs.” 

The blonde’s smile amps up. And for a moment Lexa’s breath leaves her lungs completely. It’s been a while since she’s flirted. But she’s got this. Her mind tries to remind her to stay cool. Stay collected. Her heart tries to remind her that it is still tender. Still bruised. But then her hormones remind her she is also still human. And the woman before her is beautiful. 

“You bring me a hot cheese covered treat in times of hunger. You’re like a hero. Swooping in to save a damsel from starvation” 

Lexa’s brain kicks her for that. _Real smooth._

“Something tells me you’re far from a damsel.”

Still smiling she hands over the pizza. Lexa gives her the money. And so their interaction ends. 

And yet both of them just stand there. The blonde hops a little from foot to foot. And Lexa can’t help but think it’s adorable. Smiles threaten to leave both their cheeks aching. 

“Well, thanks for the food.”

“Thank you for the tip.”

They both nod at each other. And still neither makes a move. Just standing. In the hall. Staring at each other. As seconds fly by. And the pizza becomes slightly colder.

A door down the hall opens and closes. Voices move towards them. And it is broken. Whatever this was has fled. And they both turn. Return to their respective worlds. Both ever so slightly changed. Minutely happier. Both thinking of the other. Of blue or green. Sky and grass. And clichéd metaphors that lie therein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make this progress naturally. This is my first Clexa fic, and the first time I've written in a while. So sorry for any mistakes and any comments are appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos so far, really motivational to keep writing.


	4. Back and Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 4 of pizza ordering

Another Saturday night spent in. Another night alone. The only light illuminating the apartment comes from the laptop screen. Lexa stares intently at it. Reading online. Glass of red wine in hand. Her legs are curled under her on the sofa. 

Rubbing her eyes to brush some of the ache out of them she stretches slowly. Shirt rides up, a relaxed contented sigh escapes. A small smile grace her lips. 

She’s hungry again. No Chinese or Thai tonight. A piping hot pie. Cheese and sauce and pepperoni. Her stomach grumbles happily at the thought. The only question remaining is: pineapple or black olive? A few taps later and the deed is done. 

Closing the tab she places her laptop down safely. Gets up and changes. Tight jeans. Short sleeved slim fit tee to show off her arms and curves. Olive green. Looking in the mirror, she gives a nod of approval. Runs her hand through her hair and pushes it back from her face. Tousled but cute. 

As the noise of arrival sounds she makes the movements required through her apartment fluidly. Gracefully. At the door within seconds. Leaning against the wood and waiting for the now familiar face. A soft smile graces her lips. 

Which suddenly falls. Disappears like a puff of smoke on a windy day. The figure moving towards her is not blonde. Is not cute. Not even female. But a 40 something man with more hair than hygiene. 

Gingerly she takes the pizza and closes the door. Her face now devoid of the excitement that had been evident just moments before. Disappointment fills her. Eyes glare towards the door. As though it had offended it. Like it had been the one to let her down. 

The pizza box is tossed on the coffee table as she drops down onto the couch heavily. For a moment she contemplates throwing it away. But that would be wasteful. And her own ego has already led her to frustration tonight, no need to let it lead her to hunger too.

Reaching for the box she flips the lid. As it moves she notices something on the inside of the lid. Brow furrowed in confusion she lifts it to see.

Her lips begin to curl into a small smile slowly. Eyes glide over the hastily scribbled note. Once. Twice. By the third time Lexa is scrabbling for her phone.

_I’ve been waiting two weeks for you to order another pizza and you chose the one night I’m on the kitchen and not delivering nourishing cheesy goodness. If you’d like to be swept off your feet by a hero text me._

There’s a number and Lexa types it carefully into her phone. Opens a new message and adds the contact. Pizza girl. And then stares. Blankly stares into the infinity of the blank text box. Little cursor blinking repeatedly. Daring her. Mocking her ineptitude. Her inability to think of anything, anything, worth communicating with this woman.

Eventually her fingers tap out a simple message. Forces herself to press send before the nerves set in. Lexa does not get nervous. She does not doubt herself. And she will not be defeated by a text message. 

_More pineapple next time._

Phone placed down she reaches for a slice of pizza. Her phone buzzes within seconds. Lexa’s surprise shown by the pizza almost dropping from her hand. 

_Who eats pepperoni and pineapple on the SAME pizza? Clearly I have to teach you some things. Like taste…_

A soft chuckle falls from her lips. 

_I wouldn’t comment on my taste if I were you. It’s self-deprecating ;)_

Lexa groans. A winky face is not the height of sophistication and wit. Is she trying to impress a woman or a teenage girl?

_Then I take back such comments. I have a proposition for you, Damsel._

A myriad of clichés hit her so fast she feels like she is a teenage girl. Stomach flipping she replies quickly. Quicker than she intended, but to curious and eager to wait. So much for playing it cool.

_And that would be what Pizza Girl?_

Her hand reaches for the pizza. If for no other reason than to give herself something to do with her hands. Luke warm it still tasted good. The sweet and salty breaking across her tongue. Eyes glued to her phone screen. One piece. Two piece. Piece three reaches her mouth when it finally lights up. 

_Next pizza is on me. In a restaurant. On a date. You can have any weird combination you want. And it’s Clarke. Though Pizza Girl will also be acceptable._

Smiling so hard as to feel the strain on her cheeks Lexa taps out another message.

_Good to know. And it’s Lexa, you should probably know that before seeing me eat. So you know who to blame for the bill._


	5. Fifth Element

There’s a heavy knock at the door.

“Pizza delivery!”

Lexa smiles but makes no move from her position on the couch. There’s a huff from the other side of the wood. Eventually with some thumps and the sound of keys being juggled the door is opened by a blonde woman. 

“Get it while it’s hot! And I don’t just mean the pie.”

Wicked grin adorning her lips and eyebrows waggling, the blonde drops the box on the coffee table. Leans towards the brunette and places a soft kiss on her lips. Lexa responds simply by grabbing the lid of the box and flipping it open. 

“You’re cheesier than the treats you deliver.”

Smirking she looks inside at the aforementioned treat.

“Pepperoni, black olive and pineapple? Oh how my heart swells for my gallant hero.”

“I just do as commanded, Commander.” 

A flash of mischief and lust flashes in Clarke’s eyes as she grabs the first slice of pizza. Sitting down on the sofa Lexa glares and pulls the box towards her. 

“What happened to this being a weird combination? If you’re going to steal my food I’ll have to come up with something even stranger.”

“I would never do such a thing! The thought! The mere suggestion!”

One hand holds her chest in anguish as the other grabs another slice, the blonde smiles sweetly. The atmosphere is light. Fun. Despite the pilfering of resources. If this was a movie Taylor Swift would be playing in the background. One of the happy pop ones. The kind that make you develop cavities just from listening. And yet, like candy, you can’t help playing it on repeat. 

Their eyes lock on the second slice. Chewing slows and another mood sets in. Not different. But evolving, one from the other. Morphing into something less innocent. More primal. The air fills with it. Becomes thick with it. 

Eating pizza becomes foreplay. Each bite teasing. Each swallow tempting. Tongues dart over and lick lips slowly. Enjoyment of the sweet and salty tastes playing on their pallets exaggerated. Pushing the other. Trying to force a response. Both wanting to break the other. Move the other to take the initiative. Force their hand and win a fine victory. An elaborate and sexy game of chicken. Daring the other. How long can you stand it? How long can I?

Both stubborn. Neither willing to admit defeat. This heated battle could wage for eons beyond imagining. And so a silent truce is made. A détente. But the mood is far from broken. 

“You done?” 

Clarke moves to close the box. Eyebrow arched, lips quirked dangerously between a smirk and a smile. 

“For now, Pizza Girl”

Lexa wipes her hands on a napkin. Keeps her eyes of her companion. Knowing she will give no quarter in their war of wits and wiles. 

“Good. Because I have another salty sweet treat for you.”

“Oh?”

Lexa looks up, expecting desert. Some baked goods. A cupcake perhaps. 

Instead green eyes lock with blue. The colour of sky. But a stormy, tempestuous, horny as hell sky. 

Cupcakes are over rated. She much prefers to eat pizza.

[Fade to black]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos. Much appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the final chapter. 
> 
> Was lots of fun playing with these two, hope I am giving them back in the same condition you lent them me in.

**Author's Note:**

> This should only be five chapters as it is planned out now, and the rest should be here in the course of the weekend. Actual prompt: Lexa orders pizza and Clarke delivers it (but not porn).
> 
> Title of piece is a song by David Ford, and he's the artist refered to in the fic, if you've never heard of him you should check him out. This fic was written listening to his album Arrangements.


End file.
